


Weakest Point

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Enter was the fourth Go-Buster kid, Etienne, who grew up to become Grey Buster.</p><p>Ryuuji's weak point is getting worse. The only one with the physical strength to calm him down and bring him out of it, without being decapitated himself, is Etienne. </p><p>*WARNING* for dubcon, nasty sex, really dubious ethics and emotional issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakest Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Youko was done. She coped better with Ryuuji's temper these days than she had the first time, poor kid, but she was still exhausted from flipping and jumping and dodging to try to wear him out. 

Hiromu was done. He'd exhausted himself scooting around to wear out Ryuuji.

Ryuuji needed contact to come down off his horrible overheated high these days. Time didn't work. Drugs didn't work. Blasting him didn't work. 

He was getting worse. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't aware of what happened when he did overheat, and he avoided overheating like the plague. But sometimes it happened anyway, especially if Vaglass attacked on four fronts and all four of them'd had to fight separately. There'd been no chance for Ryuuji to take a break, no chance for Gorisaki to reach him with ice, no chance for Ryuuji to break open the cold packs in the pouches on his suit. 

* * * * * * * * 

Etienne stood by the door to the secure holding facility, arms folded, while Hiromu leaned against the wall and gasped. 

"You don't have to do this," Hiromu said urgently between breaths.

Etienne shook his head, and gave Hiromu a half-smile. "I do. I can stop him from seriously hurting me." 

"Yeah, but it's not just physical harm. For either of you." Hiromu was bright red from both exhaustion and embarrassment, but met Etienne's eyes steadily. "Really. We can find another way."

Etienne's voice was soft. He hated this, but there was no choice. "What if we don't tell him, this time?"

"No. No, no, no, he needs to know, it's not fair on him either, though I think it's worse for you. He's not in control but he's also not an idiot. He'd figure it out." 

Etienne swallowed. "And Youko-chan?"

"Up to you." 

Hiromu had to know. Someone had to be there, to clean them both up, to help, to... to bear witness, horrifying though that was for all three of them. Youko-chan had been kept out of this aspect, by mutual unspoken consensus, though they suspected she suspected. 

"No," Etienne said at last, just as Ryuuji slammed against the window to the side of the door, snarling. 

Hiromu didn't look away. His voice was especially deep, hoarse. "You still don't have to do this. We can find a way to take him down."

"It hurts him if he's left like this too long. I want to." 

"That's messed up."

"No argument," Etienne agreed. "Now stand back. Please."

* * * * * * * * 

Etienne slipped inside the triply reinforced metal door an instant before Hiromu slammed it shut. He heard Hiromu slide the bolts across with a mixture of relief and dread. This was it. He was caught, now. 

Ryuuji was busy demolishing the table that'd once been bolted to the floor inside this too-white room. The chairs, which could withstand weights of up to a thousand kilograms, were shreds of metal and wood scattered in the corners. 

"Bon jour," Etienne said ruefully, only too aware that Ryuuji was aware of *him*. 

Ryuuji paused. His top lip lifted off his teeth, and he growled. 

That was all the warning Etienne had before he was shoved back against a wall. "I don't like you." Ryuuji was right in his face. 

Etienne's cables were wrapped around the wrist of the fist raised to punch Etienne's face through the back of Etienne's head, and it'd all been reflexive, which was a relief really. Etienne was still breathing hard, still horrified. Ryuuji was faster than last time. No wonder the other two were wrecked. He could hear Hiromu's voice, however, yelling at him. Etienne managed a quick headshake, knowing Hiromu'd pick it up from the cameras. 

"I don't like you when you're like this, either," Etienne responded, allowing some of his own anger to surface. He wasn't angry at Ryuuji. He could separate this Ryuuji from his friend, his nii-san, his sempai quite comfortably. But he was utterly furious at the circumstances and this horrible, horrible *waste* of a good person. 

Ryuuji yanked against the cables, making Etienne grunt, then the fight was on. 

Etienne wasn't any stronger in himself than the others, no less frail, no more capable of withstanding one of Ryuuji's punches to the face or gut or the dislocation of a joint. He still had to be careful, while allowing some limited contact, because with no contact Ryuuji didn't tire out at all. His cables were a match for Ryuuji's strength, but if his reflexes were off or his control faltered...

He trained with Hiromu at night, when both were supposed to be in bed. To improve Hiromu's speed, but more importantly to use Hiromu's speed to improve Etienne's reflexes. To keep him alive. 

Ryuuji kicked. Etienne somersaulted, using his cables in mid air to grab the leg in question and haul it back, so Ryuuji fell. He landed deftly, throwing himself onto a hand to kick upwards at Ryuuji's face when he got to his feet far too fast, but Ryuuji caught his ankle and threw him towards a wall. 

...They'd practised this last week. Hiromu'd found it difficult to toss him with enough speed for it to be an actual danger to him, but they'd managed. Etienne's cables lashed out in a prearranged pattern to absorb the impact and let him flip back onto his feet, except he misjudged it by a hair's breadth. 

He reeled back after a punch barely grazed his jaw, still hard enough to make him see double, then Ryuuji grabbed his shoulders.

Etienne hated this. He hated it more than anything he'd ever hated in his life, but he allowed his cables to grab Ryuuji around the middle and immobilise him. He was grateful as ever that the cables' strength was not his, that he didn't have to balance hiimself against what they did. Ryuuji fought, struggled, snarled, was on the verge of breaking free, all in the time it took Etienne to gather himself and walk forward.

He hauled Ryuuji's head up by a grip in his hair, and pressed their lips together. Ryuuji subsided, breathing hard against him, then nipped at his lip. 

Bleeding a little, Etienne pulled back. "Will you behave now?"

"Not in the slightest," Ryuuji said in a voice that was barely human. 

Etienne didn't speak. He allowed the cables to strip Ryuuji, wincing as his bruises were revealed. Ryuuji'd be feeling that, all of it, later. He had a horrible abrasion across his shoulderblade, various cuts and bruises on each arm, and what looked like a cracked rib. 

He was also hard, and leaking.

Etienne dropped to his knees, and took Ryuuji in his mouth. The important thing here was to keep a balance between losing himself in what positive sensations he could get out of this, and losing control of his cables. If Ryuuji wasn't kept largely immobilised, he was sunk; Ryuuji would put him through a wall no matter how horny he was. It was why Hiromu couldn't do this though he very much wanted to, for Etienne's sake. 

Ryuuji gasped, fighting it, but Etienne hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. He slid his hand around to Ryuuji's ass, stroking, probing, and Ryuuji began to relax a little. 

Etienne got to his feet, and disrobed quickly, well, as far as he could around the cables. Ryuuji's pupils were dilated. Etienne took a moment to prepare himself with the tube he kept in his pocket, but he knew no matter how well he did this, how hard he made his cables pull Ryuuji back, that he'd be in pain later. 

No matter.

There was nothing soft in here now. Nowhere to lie, or sit. So he just laid down on the hard metal floor, trying not to cry, and drew his knees up to his chest. 

Ryuuji was on him in a microsecond, in spite of the cables. It would've been worse if he hadn't had the cables. The next few minutes was a blur of pain, a hot mouth on his, sucking, biting along his shoulder, thrusting, soreness, fingers cruelly pulling at him. 

* * * * * * * * 

He came to with a blanket wrapped around him, something cooling on his various wounds, and Hiromu sounding more frightened than he'd ever heard him in his life. "I'm okay," he said hoarsely, as soon as he remembered how to speak in Japanese.

Hiromu's head jerked up from where he was bandaging Etienne's foot, and he covered his eyes for a moment, then smiled wearily. "Good." 

Ryuuji was in the corner, under another blanket, bandaged hastily. Hiromu finished with Etienne, and gave him water, then went over to finish Ryuuji before he woke. 

Etienne got to his feet in spite of Hiromu's protests, knelt next to Ryuuji as well, and stroked Ryuuji's hair back from his forehead. 

Ryuuji's eyelids fluttered. 

His eyes opened, then widened in absolute horror. "Not again," he choked. 

Hiromu paused in his work bandaging Ryuuji's knee. Etienne shook his head. "It's all right. Not your fault."

Ryuuji turned his face away, but fumbled for Etienne's hand. Hiromu finished up and took their free hands.


End file.
